Eros
by PetersSugarTits
Summary: Sometimes, "I'm sorry" just doesn't cover it. This is how I apologize and it seems to get the job done.


**A/N: So there was this one time when Peter was upset with me and I had to apologize to him…**

* * *

He was leaning against the porch railing watching the horses run around in the pasture and I paused in the doorway to just watch him. His jeans were slung low on his hips, and his damp towel still rested over one shoulder. The broad muscles of his back were begging for me to run my hands along them. His still wet hair stuck out all over the place, and it all was a beautiful sight to me. I stepped up behind him and ran my hands over his waist, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into his back to inhale his scent. He lifted one arm and shifted me so that I was beside him, pressing a kiss to my temple and tossing away the towel as he did.

I allowed my fingers to trail lazily up and down his chest and joined him in watching the horses. His hand's movements, up and down my side sent a familiar thrill through me. I knew that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye because I was doing the same thing to him. Where my eyes were grazing over the hard planes of his chest and abdomen, sending pulses of desire straight between my legs, his eyes were taking in the red corset and hose that I'd put on because I knew he would like the things that they did to my curves.

I stopped pretending to watch the horses and turned to face him, allowing my eyes to freely roam over him. I dipped my head to his chest and licked along the contour of one of his pecs when looking but not tasting was no longer enough. I looked up at him with lust shrouded eyes and gave him a lazy smile. His darkening eyes were the only response. He knew where this was heading because we'd done this dance a million times before over the years.

"You taste good, Sug," I said without moving my lips from his skin.

I opened my mouth against his chest and slowly licked him. His answering growl was the response that I wanted. It was desire and a warning in one low rumble. His hands skimmed up my sides, brushing over the satin that barely contained my breasts. I winked at him and allowed my mouth to move lower, my tongue to savour the planes of his abdomen. His taste was better than anything that I could remember from my human life; it was an addictive mixture of sweet and salty and all things good and I moaned as I lapped at his body.

My hands moved to the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned them slowly while his fingertips brushed the swells of my breasts. I lowered myself to my knees before him and pushed his jeans over his hips, taking care to run my hands over his ass in the process. His manhood sprang free from the pants and I leaned forward to lightly lap the glistening bead of pre-cum from it. My actions caused him to hiss.

"Stop teasing me Darlin'," he said in a low growl and I just smiled up at him and ran my tongue along his length from base to tip, taking care to swirl my tongue around the end.

"Think of it as a promise instead of a tease," I said in a husky, low voice before I wrapped my lips around him.

I slowly moved my mouth along his length and his hands settled into my hair. As his fingers tangled in the waves of my hair, I closed my eyes and moaned around him. Every stroke that I gave to him with my lips shot straight through my core and I could feel the wetness gathering in the lacy red panties that I was wearing.

"Fuck Darlin'," he uttered, "your mouth," and I began to purr around him.

His grip tightened as my pace increased and the gentle pulling on my hair only heightened the pleasure that I was feeling at worshiping him with my mouth. I moved a hand from his thigh to cup his balls and began gently teasing them with my touch. His hips gave an involuntary jerk at my touch and the walls of my pussy lightly pulsed as he forced himself deeper into my mouth. His balls were firm and heavy and I knew that it wouldn't take much more for me to bring him to his orgasm. Still massaging his balls, I moved a finger to the sensitive skin just behind them and began to massage it. I didn't have to move my mouth along his length, his hips now moved at a deep pace of their own accord. His hold on my hair kept my head in place as he thrust into my mouth.

"So good Darlin," he groaned, "fucking your mouth feels so good. Do that thing."

The throbbing in my pussy grew with his words and I had to agree with him, his fucking my face felt better than good. I was purring and moaning around him, rubbing my thighs together as his thrusts grew frantic. I felt his balls tightening in my hands and knew that he was about to lose it.

"Close," he growled as his thrusts grew firm and insistent.

I pressed my finger into his sensitive spot, and gave his balls a slight tug. He roared in response and buried himself in my mouth, jerking his hips as the cool jets of his cum ran down my throat. His grip of my hair was near painful and he pulled me off of him and to my feet.

I loved this dance that we did; this give and take of pleasure that had become like breathing for us. His face still showed the pleasure that I'd just given him but his eyes were still hungry. He untangled his hands from my hair, his eyes never leaving my breasts. They were rising and falling with my passion laboured breaths and he appreciated what my attention to him had done to them.

"I hope you've got two," he said as he grasped the front closure of my corset and pulled, "I really like this one."

The corset fluttered towards my feet and his mouth had captured a nipple before the garment had time to hit the ground. The electric feel of his mouth on me shot straight to my already saturated pussy and I rubbed my thighs together again searching for a friction that I knew only he could give me. He noticed my movements and his lips curved into a smirk and he bit down on my hardened nipple.

"Mmmm," His mouth was making it hard for me to put words together, much less for me to make any kind of sense.

My body was buzzing with desire that was intensified as his hand caressed my waist. Slipping his fingers under the waistband of my panties, he gave them a tug and they disintegrated at his touch. I moaned his name, as his finger slipped inside of me. His strokes and caresses were light, both with his mouth and with his fingers and they were driving me crazy. My head was swimming with my need for him, and he knew it. It was why he couldn't stop smirking as he kissed his way up my neck. My hands rested against his chest and I tilted my head so that his mouth would have better access to me. He sucked lightly, just behind my ear.

"Turn around," he growled into my ear.

His breath passing over my ear caused my pussy to contract around his fingers and he thrust them in me once more before removing them and it was like being cast out of heaven. I whimpered slightly at the loss of the sensation. His touch was gentle as he turned me and pulled my back to his chest. I could feel his hardened cock pressing into my ass. He ground his hips into me slightly and leaned down to my ear again.

"Is that what you want Darlin'?" his gravelly voice told of a desire that matched my own.

"Yes," I said as I nodded. "I want you."

His arm slipped around me and his fingers once more were inside me. He thrust them gently, matching the movement with his hips and I could feel how true his next words were.

"I want you too," he said and stopped thrusting his fingers in me.

He removed his hand, and then grasped himself; I could feel him stroking his length behind me and I wanted to watch, but I knew that he had other more pleasurable ideas on his mind. I spread my legs slightly in anticipation of what he would do next and I wasn't disappointed when I felt him rub the tip of his cock along my slit.

"Stop teasing me, Sug," I said to him, now using his own words against him.

"Think of it as a promise," he said and slowly pressed his tip into me.

"Oh god," I moaned as inch by inch he filled me.

He set a slow pace, taking his time to pull nearly all the way out of me before slowly sheathing himself in my slick warmth once more. His hands were on my hips and their tight grip spoke of the control he was exercising to not go faster. With the pace this slow, each movement was sweet torture and my body responded quickly to him. It always did. He knew every touch, every pleasure and he always gave it freely as he was now.

"Harder," I gasped and pressed my hips back into him.

His pace quickened slightly as he pulled out and slammed back into me. My pussy immediately clamped down on him, and he continued with his rough strokes.

"Your pussy," he grunted, "so fucking tight."

"Fuck me," I begged him. I could feel the tension building within me with each pounding thrust. "Fuck me hard."

His grip on my hips tightened and his pace increased. I still pressed myself into him with each thrust, and brought my legs together a little more. This allowed him deeper and enhanced the feel of his length with every stroke. The walls of my pussy were constantly fluttering now.

"Take my dick," he growled, "take every inch of it in that hot wet pussy."

A hand dropped from my hip and he began caressing my clit in slow easy circles that were a contrast in sensations from the deep pounding thrusts. I began to clench around him, each thrust becoming so much more pronounced.

"Oh god," I moaned, "I'm close."

"That's right Darlin'," he punctuated each word with a thrust and sped up his attentions to my clit, "let go. Milk my cock."

His name was a scream on my lips as the sensations exploded within me. He didn't slow, his thrusts growing only more insistent as my pussy tightened around him. His finger on my clit didn't slow and I screamed his name again. I felt his fingers dig into my hip and he thrust deeper, harder than he had before. He stayed sheathed in me, as I clamped down around him in rapid succession. He ground his hips into me, growling my name.

We were both panting. I could feel him twitching inside of me as my walls eased into a fluttering around him. I felt his lips as he pressed a kiss on my shoulder, and then I felt the loss as he slipped from inside me. He turned me in his arms to face him. I smiled up at him, still panting, but with a blissed out smile that matched his own. He lowered his head and caught my lips with his. His tongue brushed my lower lip; I opened to him as my arms went around his neck and we relaxed into the taste of each other. He finally broke the kiss and smiled down at me.

"I love you," I said to him knowing that those three words couldn't begin to encompass the amount of emotion that I had for him.

"And that's it," he said with a chuckle, "forever."

* * *

**E/N: Y'all just like watching, don'tcha?**


End file.
